THIS invention relates to a method of making golf club heads.
Golf clubs are expensive commodities and thefts of clubs are on the increase. It would be desirable for an owner of golf clubs to have some means whereby he can personalise his clubs in an aesthetically pleasing way so that a would-be thief is dissuaded from stealing the clubs. In general terms, it is believed that the attraction of a set of clubs would be improved by the provision of personalising or other identifying indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,228 to Reach describes a golf club having a head formed with a recess at its rear. The recess is filled with a rubber material to add to the weight of the head, the rubber material carrying an identifying marking. U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,437 to Winquist describes a golf club which also has a recess at the rear of the head and which has an emblem or symbol which may be a separate item fixed in the recess. The emblem is also intended to provide a reinforcing function for the head.
One disadvantage with both of these arrangements is that the identifying emblem is exposed at the rear of the club. In the nature of things, clubs are often roughly treated and tend to bump against one another in the golf bag during play, with the result that the emblem could easily be damaged or become detached from the club head.
Stainless steel is the material preferred for the manufacture of "iron" clubs such as those described in the above U.S. patents. However, it is appreciated that steel is not an optimum material insofar as the "feel" of the club when striking a golf ball is concerned and also insofar as manufacturing expense is concerned.
One object of the invention is to provide a method of making a golf club head whose head is fitted with a well protected indentifying emblem. Another object is to provide a method of making such a golf club head of a material other than stainless steel.